Shovelhelm
|Source = Franchise}} The Shovelhelm is a medium-sized Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Shovelhelm was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Snafflefang, Snifflehunch, Thunderclaw, Windgnasher, and two other Unknown Dragons. Physical Appearance Egg In "Dragons: Rise of Berk", the Shovelhelm's egg is light blue with brown stripes. It has four rows of spikes, each run down the egg. The Shovelhelm's egg tapers towards the top. In "School of Dragons", the Shovelhelm's egg is blue on the top half and yellow on the bottom half. It has a crystal-like appearance and is asymmetrical. Hatchling to Adult Shovelhelms' colors range from chartreuse to aquamarine with purple to brown stripes. They have large fangs on their lower jaw, long chins and possess a frill on the back of their heads. Their tails are paddle-shaped and are almost manatee or beaver-like, which might also be used for their building abilities. They possess stubby arms, but they have been seen to rest or even stand on them, making the species semi-quadrupedal. They come in all sorts of colors with splodgy, usually at least 2 different colors. Titan Wing Titan Wing Shovelhelms are brown in color, with yellow wings and tails, blue frills and navy blue wavy stripes along their backs and wings. Their nasal horns are also much longer and sharper. In addition, these Titans developed a row of spines along their backs. Their frill is larger, and has less spikes, making it look similar to that of a Styracosaurus. They also develop large claws on their wings, one on each. Abilities Strength and Combat Shovelhelms possess well-developed strength to help with their behaviors of building and fixing. Clawlifter is shown to be strong enough to carry Hiccup all the way to Valka's Mountain. They can also use their tails for offensive and defensive purposes. Firepower Shovelhelms are able to produce orange-colored flames that can be used to illuminate dark environments. The flames come out in long streams, similar to that of a Stoker Class dragon. Weaknesses Shovelhelms aren't particularly fast in the air or on the ground. They are very simple and docile, and can have their feelings hurt very easily. Behavior and Personality Shovelhelms are sociable creatures and they are friendly towards other dragons. It's possible that these dragons might work with or for other dragons, such as the Bewilderbeast for nest building. These dragons are also known to be level-headed and intelligent. They nip the root of the problem, instead of recklessly attacking or charging into action. They like to examine the situation first, then evaluate it and find the best way to solve it. Training Shovelhelms can be coaxed with fish. If they are curious, let them help you build something. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 In this film, when Valka first met a Dragon Rider on a Night Fury, she sent a Shovelhelm, Clawlifter, to grab him from above. Clawlifter grabbed the young boy as the Night Fury plummeted into the icy lake below them. Then, Clawlifter carried him to his mountain, right behind Valka. The boy attempted to train him. After that, it was revealed that the boy was none other than Hiccup — Valka's son. More Shovelhelms were later seen in the mountain. All the Shovelhelms from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle against Drago's Army. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Shovelhelms bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the Dragon Riders returned to Berk after a successful dragon rescue, a Shovelhelm roasted a viking's fish in the background. When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Shovelhelms of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Shovelhelms were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Shovelhelms from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Shovelhelms, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Shovelhelms, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Shovelhelm's name was first revealed in ''Rise of Berk. Titan Shovelhelms, Clawlifter, and Guslout were also made available in the game. ''School of Dragons The Shovelhelm also became available in this game as a rideable dragon in February 2016. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie. Based on the Model Sheet for the Shovelhelm along side other known dragons in the series such as the Windgnasher, this dragon should have a ''Wingspan of 61.5 feet (18.745 meters). References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Boulder Class Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons with Venom Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species